A Pirate's Life For Me!
by CarolinaMaximoffJones
Summary: A new take on the traditional story of Captain Hook and Peter Pan inspired by the show "Once Upon A Time" and on the Disney's original movie "Peter Pan".
1. Prologue

1854, Brukenshire, a small island off the coast of Ireland filled with fishermen and some of the fastest and agile ships ever created. Magic is not unfamiliar to the villagers.

Every person in the island, big or small, knows of Peter Pan. An 18 years-old boy with blond hair and dark eyes. He's always followed by a group of young boys and girls that respect him. Pan is one of the island's magical beings given his never-aging appearance in spite of his almost one-hundred years of existence.

On the contrary, Killian Jones is hated and feared by the villagers and respected by the other bandits and pirates. A pirate of 21 years-old, black haired, light blue eyes, a hook on his left hand and a crew of pirates at his command. Captain of the Jolly Roger, that is, however ancient, still able to be faster than all of the other ships.

Every villager had heard of or experienced the difficult story between Peter Pan and Killian Jones, how Peter had saved a beautiful woman from Killian's grasp. However, the fight had caused the woman's death leading to Pan cutting off the pirate's hand as punishment. Later, Killian Jones replaced his missing hand for a hook that the pirate used for his defense. Every one present that day in the village celebrated Pan's victory by drinking and dancing around the pirate's hand that Peter Pan kept as a trophy.  
From that day on, Killian started to be called Captain Hook by so many people that he made the name his, causing many people to forget his real name.

Wendy Darling is one of the lost girls, with 16 years of age, blonde hair and bue eyes. As one of the older lost girls, she protects and cares for the younger girls making her one of Pan's favorites. Wendy also has two younger brothers that are part of Pan's group of lost boys - John, who's 9 years old and Michael, who's 4.  
In one of Wendy's nights with Pan, she discovers she's with child. Wendy gets scared for her first unborn child because, according to a popular legend, Pan's camp was cursed by a smoky dark being with glowing red eyes that took all the newly-born babies to never be seen again. The Shadow, as they called it, was a vicious being that haunted the ones who went on against Pan. Peter was the only one capable to defeat it.  
Wendy wanted the baby to live and grow happy and healthy so, in the day that her water broke, she ran when Captain Hook and his crew decided to attack the market, causing Pan's intervention for he always loved to fight the Captain and his crew. A midwife helped Wendy give birth in an abandoned house away from the camp site. The lost girl had time to see and embrace the little baby girl naming her Rose until the midwife took the child to the village's church.

From that day on, Wendy and the midwife were never seen again.

* * *

I hope you like this first chapter, the next will be posted as soon as possible. Thank you!


	2. Chapter I - Playing with Fire

Sixteen years after Wendy's disappearance, Rose Nolan continued to live in the orphanage. The girl grew up listening to stories about Peter Pan and Captain Hook. Rose turned into a beautiful young girl with long light brown hair and blue eyes.  
The orphanage was divided into two buildings with the church and the nun's and priest's dorms in the middle. The big lush garden in front of the church made the division between the boys and the girls' dorms. In the orphanage, the children learned to write, to read, good manners and exercised. However, while the girls learned to sing, dance, literature and how to be mothers and housekeepers, the boys learned how to fence, maths and how to proceed their adult lives.  
The boys' fencing training took place every afternoon in the garden at the same time as the girls' literature lesson. Rose often looked at the boys training, not for lust but for their movements that made her want to learn that art.  
Wesley Rodgers is one of the best swordsman in the orphanage, a 17 years-old boy with brown hair and blue eyes. Wesley would be a great teacher, thought Rose. The mealtimes were the only occasions when boys and girls could mingle without much supervision which made it the right moment for Rose to talk to Wesley.

During lunch time, Rose sat down next to the boy.

\- Hello, Wesley, do you mind if I asked you a favour?

\- Sure, hmm...Rose, what do you need?

\- Would you teach me to fight with a sword?

\- What? Are you sure? - Asks Wesley mocking.

\- Yes! I want to learn how to fight... So I can kick your ass later! - Responds Rose defiant.

\- Fine, I will teach you just so I can defeat you!

\- Great! - Says Rose victorious. - Then, tonight, meet me in the gardens after curfew. - Rose smiles and leaves the boy alone.

The night falls and Rose pretends to be asleep while the nuns blessed and checked every girl on every room. As soon as the nuns were nowhere in the dorms, Rose silently left the building heading for the gardens. There, she looked around looking for Wesley when she felt the tip of a sword on her back. She held her hands up showing mercy until she heard a familiar chuckle.

\- Wesley, come on, you can't do this... - Rose said turning around.

\- First rule, and probably the most important one of all: pay attention to everything around you. - Wesley said smirking, dropping the sword from the girl.

\- If I knew it was going to be like this I would have come prepared... - Groans Rose crossing her arms.

\- Which leads us to the next important rule: be prepared for everything. - Wesley handed one sword to Rose keeping the other one. - Let's start then. - Continues Wesley smirking.

Wesley began teaching Rose everything he knew about swordplay. As a regular religious orphanage, the proximity between the boys and the girls was frowned upon which made the new-found relationship between Rose and Wesley of student-teacher thrilling. As they continued with their training, their relationship grew inside of them in secret. The teens used the training to be together protecting themselves from unwanted looks.

Nine months later and Rose already matched Wesley in a match.

\- And the student becomes the teacher... - Says Wesley being defeated by Rose once again laying down on the floor.

Rose smiles and helps the boy up. They got so close to each other's face that they could feel the other's heavy breathing. A kiss was in order at the moment but numerous terrified screams stopped them. Looking for the source of the screams, they noticed that the girl's dorms were burning.

\- We need to help them... - Said Wesley to a distracted Rose that saw five tiny animal figures following a flying human. - Rose!

\- Yes, let's go! - Answered Rose looking at Wesley's frightened face.

Wesley quickly grabbed her hand pulling her inside the burning building. The smoke inside made it hard to breathe and, with some of the adults and children trying to save themselves, they got separated. Some of the girls were trapped inside their rooms and their knocking on the barricated doors echoed through the smoky halls. The ceiling fell separating Rose's path from Wesley's. The girl saw herself trapped between a window and the quickly-burning hall. Her only choice was to jump and she did ending up at the entrance of the orphanage. The fire quickly catched up to the other buildings quickly consuming it. The screams of panic echoed through Rose's ears. Wesley was nowhere to be seen and she was preparing herself to cut her dress with the sword to make a mask to go get him when the brown-haired boy came running towards her holding her hand. Wesley pulled her running away from the orphanage.  
They ran and ran only stopping when they reached the docks.

\- Oh my gosh! What do we do now, Wesley? - Rose asked still in panic.

\- We survive... - Answered the boy finding a place for them to stay and sleep near some barrels of rum and sacks of flour.

* * *

I'm sorry for the delay, I hope you like it! :3


	3. Chapter II - On The Run

The fire the day before had burnt Rose's arm and Wesley's torso - although they were small burns they would hurt for a long time and the scars would be there forever to remind them of that day. Everyone in Brukenshire cried the death of all the children and, especially, the destruction of the church for it was the center of the village. No one knew that Rose and Wesley survived so they were alone in the world for good this time around.  
The two orphans visited the wrecked building looking around for anything that survived the fire. In the middle of the wreckage, Rose and Wesley search for useful that may have survived the fire. Miraculously, while looking on the wreckage from the girl's dorm, Rose finds some of her things. Some of her clothes were destroyed by the fire but she always to recover some of them. Hidden under a nun's body, Rose found a drawer full of her stuff. Without thinking much of it, Rose moved the nun's body and found her things almost immaculate.

\- Everything is destroyed... - Wesley says walking to Rose with a bunch of semi-burned clothes that he found or took from the dead bodies.  
\- Not everything... - Whispers Rose picking up her necklace, a broken bronze dubloon in an steel chain and a burnt letter. She makes a small smile placing the necklace on her neck inside her clothes.  
\- What did you find?  
\- Nothing special. - Rose smiles weakly putting the letter in her pocket. - Did you find anything helpful?  
\- I found some clothes and, fortunately, some food. - Wesley says putting the items in a bag he found. - I also took some coins from the bodies so we may be good for a week.  
\- And when the money ends? - Rose asks looking at her nervous.  
\- We'll do what must be done. - Wesley says looking at her determined.

Rose and Wesley hear the village people near the fire site and quickly run off to find shelter in the forest. The two orphans spent the next year surviving in the woods. When the money ran out, they tried to find jobs but, unsuccessful, started to steal food from the market almost everytime able to run from the merchants. Their year was peaceful, nonetheless, until one night they heard small cries in the middle of the woods. Rose, concerned, convinced Wesley to go with her to check on the noise. When they got to the sound sorce, they found three small boys trapped in a wooden cage suspended a few centimetres from the ground. The boys stopped crying as soon as they saw Rose and Wesley and looked at them expressionless.  
\- Don't worry, we're going to get you out of there! - Says Rose looking at the boys with a reassuring look and smile. - The rope, Wes, I'll cut it and you grab it. - Continues looking at the man grabbing her knife.  
Wesley nodded grabbing the rope. Rose cut it and her friend lowered the cage carefully. As soon as the cage layed on the ground, Rose ran to free the children.  
\- You're free now. - Says Rose opening the door smiling.  
The boys looked at her and then looked behind her and Wesley frightened. Rose looks quickly worried. Wesley repeats her movement and they both see a shadow looking at them with white glowing eyes. The boys quickly run away while the two orphans are distracted.  
\- You freed my prisoners! - Shouts the Shadow echoing through the forest. His voice made their bodies shiver and the Shadow hovered over to them glaring at them. His gaze stopped looking at Rose. - I know you...  
Rose felt scared and Wesley held her hand.  
\- Get ready... - Wesley whispers and he swings his sword towards the Shadow. During the time the Shadow dissolved and turned whole again, Wesley tightened his grip on Rose's hand and ran away.  
The Shadow starts following them catching up quickly. They ran as fast as they could making sure they left a safe distance between them and their attacker. Wesley occasionally looked behind his shoulder to make sure Rose was alright and that the Shadow didn't caught up with them. They got to the harbor and, with nowhere to go or hide, they stopped at a halt. Wesley pulled Rose to his chest and they waited as the Shadow slowly reached them with haunting glowing eyes.  
\- You will pay... - The Shadow said with its voice chilling them to the core. - My master won't take this sort of disrespect! He's not going to rest... - The two orphans looked at the Shadow surprised when it disappeared after looking horrified behind them.  
Rose looked behind her seeing the sun rising and smiled.  
\- Looks like we were lucky, Wes... - Whispers the girl making the boy look at her and then at the sun. Wesley chuckled slightly.  
\- Your good heart will get us killed, Rose. - Says jokingly as he caresses her head.  
Rose chuckled slightly at his remark but then her expression saddened.  
\- We need to get out of here...it's not safe...  
\- But how? It's not like we can walk over water... - Says Wesley back backing away enough to look at her face.  
\- We can't...but there's something that can... - Answers the girl looking at a navy blue ship with white and yellow details docked on the harbor.  
\- Do you think they will help us? - Asks looking at the ship.  
\- We can try... - Answers grabbing his hand and slowly taking him to the ship. They see a chubby man with a red beanie throwing sacks to a pile so he could take them inside the ship.  
\- Excuse me? - Calls Wesley still holding the girl's hand but making sure that she was partially behind him. The man stood up and looked at the two teenagers.  
\- Yes? - Smiled the man seeming inviting.  
\- We need help...we need a way out of this place...can you help us? - Asks Wesley while Rose looked shyly over the boy's shoulder.  
\- I can try and talk to the Captain, but you best have something to pay him for it. - Answers the man clapping his hands to clean them. Wesley nodded and squeezed Rose's hand so she would get ready to follow the man. - Alright, follow me.  
The man started walking to the ship and the two orphans followed him. A strange feeling overcame Rose.  
\- I don't like this place... - She whispered to her friend looking around.  
\- It will be alright, we can't turn back now... - Wes whispered back rubbing his thumb on her hand.  
Rose nodded still worried and they stopped once the man in the red beanie stopped in front of a dark wooden door.  
\- Captain, can I come in? - He asked, nervousness present in his voice, after knocking on the door.  
\- Aye, Mr. Smee, come in. - Said a raspy, strong voice from inside the quarters. It brought chills to Rose's spine and she corrected her posture determined to not show fear.  
Smee made a little gesture for Rose and Wesley to follow him as he opened the door and walked inside. Rose and Wesley followed close to each other. Inside, there was a man with his back turned to them and turned to the sun making it hard to recognize the man. He moved his left hand out and the sun caught the silver tool that replaced making the metal shine. Rose tried to hold in a gasp recognizing who the man was.  
 **Captain Hook.  
**

* * *

Captain Hook is here and I hope you still are :D Thank you!


End file.
